


Early Morning

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: Rarepoly Girls [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, and self projection, let them be happy, this is just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: Things are always calmest in the early morning.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair"
> 
> Ibuki is a they/them lesbian and you won't take this from me

Ibuki groans quietly, cursing the bright sunlight pouring through a crack in the blinds directly into their eyes. They lift an arm to rub the sleep crust out of their eyes, blinking into focus. Unfortunately, that focus is right in the sunlight, so they turn their gaze downwards with a grumble.

They find themself face to face with a bleary eyed, still sleepy, downright adorable looking Mikan Tsumiki.

If Ibuki were any more awake, they would have flinched back with a bright red face and fallen out of bed, hitting their head on the ground and making Mikan really worried and start crying and apologizing. But none of that happens.

Instead, Ibuki wiggles their arm out from under the nurse (when did that happen, they swore they fell asleep facing away from each other) to stretch and crack their back. Pins and needles prick their arm as they get feeling back into it. A soft squeak comes from beside them, and they dare a glance back down at Mikan.

She looks peaceful for once in her hectic life. Her deep purple hair framing her face and the sunlight behind her makes it like she's wearing a halo, fitting for an angel like herself. Her chest gently rises and falls with her breathing, the corners of her mouth pulled up in a gentle smile, her pale lavender eyes barely staying open.

Ibuki wants to wake up to this sight every day, without worrying about destroyed dorms.

It's only when Mikan's cheeks turn pink and she covers her mouth does Ibuki realize they've said their thoughts out loud. Their cheeks turn red in embarrassment, but they don't backpedal.

The two stare at each other for what seems like hours, but what's really only a minute, before Ibuki breaks the silence with a fumbled confession. Their words are slurred from sleep, and maybe some things don't make sense, but they spill out all the feelings of love they have for the girl in front of them in a way no song would do justice. They tell of how they admire the way she's always ready to help those in need, how pretty she is, everything.

Ibuki trails off when they realize they're rambling, taking note of the way Mikan's cheeks have been burning redder and redder as they went on. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Mikan stutters her way through her own confession. She traces lines up and down Ibuki's arm as she admires how confident and energetic Ibuki is, and how they've made her feel more safe and confident in herself than she's ever been.

The silence that falls between them is comfortable, even cozy. Ibuki brings the hand Mikan was tracing their arm with up to their lips, placing kisses on her palm and wrist and all the way up her arm, never lingering in one place too long. They stop at her lips, asking for permission. Mikan's soft giggle and confirmation fills Ibuki's chest with warmth and love as they kiss her tenderly, more gentle than they've ever been, and their noses may be squished together but that's alright because they're so in love.

Some things will resume as normal in the proper morning, with Ibuki bouncing around like a madman and Mikan worrying about the little things. Some things will change, like small kisses exchanged between them and Ibuki growling at Teruteru to leave their amazing girlfriend alone.

But for now, during this early morning, Ibuki and Mikan are content to stay in the warmth of each other's arms.


End file.
